


come on, man

by lesbianenderman (eghed)



Category: Community
Genre: Autistic Character, Hands, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eghed/pseuds/lesbianenderman
Summary: LITERALLY just getting this out of my system 😭😭 title is from halloween by phoebe bridgers
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	come on, man

Abed is staring at the ceiling. It doesn’t make a huge difference when he blinks, due to the late hour and the lights switched off, but he’s not up for sleeping. He turns onto his side picks at his cuticles. The bunk bed groans as he shifts.

“Abed?” Troy grumbles underneath him. He stiffens. 

“Sorry. I woke you,” Abed says. His hand flexes and un-flexes. “You should go back to sleep.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. What’s up? You’re a heavy sleeper, usually.”

“I don’t know. I just feel kind of weird. Go to sleep.” 

The bed creaks again and Abed hears a tap on the railing next to his head. Troy’s hand is there, brown skin glowing blue in the moonlight coming through the sheets. The fingers waggle.

“You don’t have to. But, uh, I don’t know. It seems like it might help.” 

“Seems like what might help?” 

There’s a moment of hesitation. Abed hears the clicking of a mouth, dry with sleep. “You know, holding my hand.” 

Abed frowns. “Do you want me to hold your hand?” 

“I want you to feel better. I don’t like it when you’re sad. You’re my best friend.” 

Abed wishes he could look at Troy. He likes looking at people, most of the time. Sometimes looking at people who have skin conditions or certain types of fabrics on makes him uncomfortable, so he doesn’t look at them. Other times, he doesn’t look at people because they tell him it’s weird to stare. He thinks it’s weird they find it weird. He only stares when someone is fun to look at.

He loves looking at Troy. 

Troy has a face like like a boardroom, all huge window eyes and long mahogany table eyelashes and infinite possible ideas to throw on a screen. Troy has a face like a greenhouse, with a smile that parts the clouds and lets you stretch up and bloom against its rays. Troy has a face like the perfect love interest, with handsome nostrils and approachable cheeks and expressive eyebrows. He’s a very attractive young man, objectively.

(Also, un-objectively. Abed thinks Troy is handsome because he is Troy, not because of any comparisons that could be made about him. Abed would think Troy was good-looking if he was a frog, or a politician, or a white guy (actually, scratch that. If Troy was white, there were a lot of experiences the two of them wouldn’t be able to understand about each other, and they might not be the super best friends they were always meant to be (also, Troy’s skin is so beautiful.).).) 

Abed wishes he was looking. He wants to lean across the railing and hold himself upside down and stare at Troy’s face until he can flip the upside-down image of him in his brain and recreate a scale model of his pillow wrinkles on a billboard. 

Abed takes Troy’s hand. Having something to clutch makes him feel like he was just taken off a boil. 

“Goodnight, Troy.” 

“Goodnight, Abed.” 

Troy’s hand is still there in the morning. He complains about how his ribs are killing him for the next week. He offers a palm again in eight days, and Abed takes it.


End file.
